Block Types in Nightmare
White Blocks These blocks can be moved normally at a standard speed. They conform to all the rules of blocks in Catherine. White Blocks within the effective radius of a tripped Bomb Block turn into Cracked Blocks. Dark Blocks These blocks take considerably longer to move than the White Blocks, and are best avoided unless absolutely necessary. Note that moving a series of Dark Blocks take the same amount of time as moving only one. They are immune to destruction by Bomb Blocks, but not by Black Hole Blocks. The same applies to Unmovable Blocks. Unmovable Blocks These blocks cannot be moved at all (except by gravity), and function as a border to the level or a brief respite of a pre-built staircase for the player to gain some altitude. The main visual difference between these and the Black Blocks is the face symbol present on their front. Cracked Blocks These blocks visibly crack each time anything walks on them, and will eventually crumble away completely. There are two types of Cracked Blocks: ones that can handle being stepped on twice, and ones that will collapse after they're stepped on once. You can tell them apart based on their visible damage. Spring Blocks Though rare, they are the most useful block type. Falling or standing on one will propel Vincent upwards five block heights. Ice Blocks Stepping onto one of these blocks will send Vincent skidding forward uncontrollably until he reaches a non-Ice block, a wall, or the edge of the row of blocks he's standing on, resulting to death or going down one level (if a block below is attached onto its edge). However, Vincent can do the following without slipping on an Ice Block: # Climb onto the Ice Block from below. # Climb down onto the Ice Block below. # Push and pull another block on it. # Hang on its edges. The sliding also affects other blocks and enemies. Any movable block pushed along its surface will send that block faster, and will be placed onto its edge (toward the direction it is pushed) instead of on top of it, unless another block or character is occupying the position. It is effectively moved further; even more with a series of Ice Blocks, which slides the block onto the edge of the last Ice Block. This principle is also applicable when pushing Ice Blocks on top of any block. This can help save precious seconds of building stairs and climbing. Trap Blocks Trap Blocks deploy spikes when stepped on, requiring the player to spot them in advance and not linger on top of them if there is no other way around. Once deployed, the Trap Blocks are disarmed and cannot fire again. If a sheep steps on a Trap Block, it will activate and kill it unless it manages to get off in time. Bomb Blocks Bomb Blocks explode a few seconds after anything steps on them. This turns all nearby White Blocks into Cracked Blocks and destroys Blocks that are already Cracked. The blocks have a visible fuse along the top to give an indication of how much time is left before they detonate. They also color all surrounding blocks red to show how many will be hit. The blast radius is either one or two blocks in every direction (including diagonals) as indicated by the size and brightness of the glowing core. Only White Blocks are affected by this mechanic. Black Hole Blocks Black Hole Blocks instantly destroy anything directly on top of them, including Vincent and other blocks pushed onto them. Monster Blocks Monster Blocks can randomly move on their own in any direction. They also knock, or "lick" Vincent off them if he climbs or hangs in front of their face. These blocks can be disarmed much like Trap Blocks by stepping on top of them. Mystery Blocks Mystery Blocks show up as curtained blocks, and reveal their true form when Vincent steps on top of them. They can be any block type (except for Black Hole Blocks or Unmovable Blocks), the most deadly being the Trap Block. Category:Game Mechanics